


maybe we're tripping on acid, babe

by cactusboob



Series: Chat Fic Shit [4]
Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Sexy Sadie, The 60's!, chat fic, everyone is vvv chaotic, i just really love max and prudence okay!?, jojo is just done with everyone (mostly max and jude's bullshit tho), jude is in a constant state of "what in the hell?" and/or "shit! max is sooo cute!", lucy comes out, lucy just wants her brother to be happy with his husband, max is a little shit but we all still love him, odd 60's/modern times crossover thing, prudence is so small and gay i love her, sadie just enjoys watching the chaos, this fandom is so dead people have ghost stories about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: LucyC: yeet yeet pussy's really fun to eatmaximillian: WUIT WAH!?judeth: hahahahhahyourdad: fucking finallysmallandgay: oh shit here's my chancesmallandgay: hello Lucy it's a fine day- fuck me!
Relationships: Jo-Jo/Sadie (Across the Universe), Lucy Carrigan/Prudence (Across the Universe), Max Carrigan/Jude Feeny
Series: Chat Fic Shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518152
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. And the biggest disappointment ever award goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> aidngns 
> 
> hi
> 
> i, once again, do not know

**_maximillian_ ** **created a chat**

**_maximillian_ ** **added** **_judeth_ ** **,** **_LucyC_ ** **,** **_smallandgay_ ** **,** **_yourmom_ ** **, and** **_yourdad_ **

**_maximillian_ ** **named the chat** **_a horde of hippies_ **

  
  


**maximillian:** good evening, fellow hippies~~

**yourdad:** it's three in the goddamn morning the fuck you mean 'good evening'

**smallandgay:** Jude, come collect your mans

**judeth:** fuck you, pru

**smallandgay:** id really rather you fuck max. actually, im sure everyone would

**LucyC:** I second this statement.

**yourmom:** thirded

**yourdad:** my god yes just fuck already 

**maximillian:** ok first off, who says jude's topping?

**maximillian:** b, are all of you really not gonna say good evening back? that is Horrible Etiquette 

**yourmom:** how long did it take you to spell etiquette 

**maximillian:** so long

**smallandgay:** literally everyone that's ever met you two have said so, max

**LucyC:** I don't know. I feel like they're switches. Max tops Wednesdays, Mondays, and Sundays, while Jude tops Saturdays, Fridays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

**maximillian:** dude what the fuck 

**maximillian:** why the fuck is my sisiter talking about my nonexistent sexlife with jude feeny

**yourdad:** and why am i still in this chat

**judeth:** im wondering the same thing, jojo

**LucyC:** Because.

**yourmom:** how many times did you have to retype nonexistent 

**maximillian:** like, thirty 


	2. tetanus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max's deployment has eveyone down in the dumps

**a horde of hippies**

**judeth:** hello, wayfaring traveler~~

**yourdad:** do you and max have some kind of kink for tetxing late at night or sum

**smallandgay:** tetxing=tetanus 

**judeth:** excuse you, jojo! is anyone asleep?

**yourmom:** no. not really. i can't stop thinking about, y'know

**LucyC:** Yeah. I can't either. Do you think he'll be okay?

**judeth:** satan, i hope so

**smallandgay:** he'll be fine. he's strong like that

**maximillian:** hey guys what're we talking about

**yourmom:** nothing! 

**yourdad:** we're talking about how you and jude need to stop texting at three in the morning 

**maximillian:** you realize that i can see the previous texts, right

**smallandgay:** yeah…

**maximillian:** can we please stop talking about this?

**judeth:** yeah. just one more thing 

**maximillian:** ?

**judeth:** you know we love you right, dude

**maximillian:** yeah

**judeth:** ok.

**LucyC:** Since we're all very down, lets go get "sloshed" (to quote jude). 

**yourmom:** yeet yeet yes!

**yourdad:** i don't think thats how you use yeet babe

**yourmom:** shush jojo and let me have this

**yourdad:** all right, all right


	3. any body want some crack cocaine? i got some cack crocaine for sell

**maximillian:** ok but what if we ~were~ octopuses

**maximillian:** octopuseses

**maximillian:** octopi

**maximillian:** oh shit wait, OCTOPUSSY~~

**judeth:** what the hell max go the fuck to sleep

**maximillian:** can't. im still fucked up

**smallandgay:** you guys need your own chat

**_smallandgay_ created a chat**

**_smallandgay_ named the chat _scruffy gay and trash gay_**

**_smallandgay_ added _maximillian_ and _judeth_**

**smallandgay:** there

**smallandgay has left the chat**

**maximillian:** what the fuck

**judeth:** what the fuck

**maximillian:** oh shit jinx

**judeth:** you owe me a coke bitch

**maximillian:** no, ~you~ owe ~me~ some coke

**judeth:** max, we're not talking about cocaine 

**maximillian:** oh. then, i don't care

**judeth:** jesus christ

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may be getting to excited about this


	4. Farewell, Max~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goodbye to max

**you're average american family**

**yourmom:** fuck, max, im gonna miss you so fucking much, my trashy gay son

**maximillian:** does that make jojo my dad

**yourmom:** yes 

**yourdad:** no

**maximillian:** oh shit oop sksksk parents are about start fighting 

**~Keeping Up Wiyh The Carrigans~**

**LucyCLucyDo:** I'm gonna miss you alot, Big Brother.

**maximillian:** i know 

**LucyCLucyDo:** Who are you? Han Solo?

**maximillian:** han solo aint got shit on me

**LucyCLucyDo:** Compared to Han Solo, you're a tiny speck of dust in space, Max.

**maximillian:** why must you wound me so, Lucy 

**LucyCLucyDo:** Hey, um. It's okay if you don't want to but, can we talk about Jude? Before you go? 

**maximillian:** *long, suffering sigh* fine

**the heckinest heckin homosexuals to ever exist**

**smallandgay:** hey fuckface don't get deaded over in nam

**maximillian:** wow. such eloquencey. much sophistication. all the professionalism 

**smallandgay:** it took you like three minutes each to spell those words, didn't it

**maximillian:** shut up

**scruffy gay and trash gay**

**judeth:** hey, um, im really gonna miss you

**judeth:** like so much 

**judeth:** you better write every chance you get or i'll kill you

**judeth:** also, please don't d word

**judeth:** i wouldn't have anyone

**judeth** : left to call a dumbass if you did

**maximillian** : wow. started off sweet ended off very very rude

**judeth:** but, seriously, you know you're my bestfriend and i love you right

**maximillian:** yeah. love you too bro

**judeth:** did you just no homo by the use of bro?

**maximillian:** i plead the fifth 

**judeth:** we're literally both gay

**judeth:** sometimes i cannot with you

**maximillian:** you still love me tho uwu

**judeth:** fukc you and your uwu's

**maximillian:** sad yeehaw

**judeth:** how the hell did you go from uwu's to yeehaws

**maximillian:** insert shocked pikachu face

**judeth:** jesus Christ 


	5. they're gay, keep walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy comes out and has that Very Important Conversation with Max

**a horde of hippies**

**maximillian:** three things, i must've had some ~reallllll~ strong shit yesterday because i fucking hallucinated the queen of liberty being held up be my and a couple of other enlistees while sadie sang heavy in the background 

**maximillian:** two, (something i said to the dude) " im a crossdressing homosexual pacifist with a spot on my lung"

**smallandgay:** oh dude dope

**maximillian:** and three, i was accepted. i leave in a months 

**yourmom:** oh dude not dope

**yourdad:** fuck man this is actually happening

**judeth** : Canada'a still an option man

**maximillian:** an option to freeze my dick off

**your average american, british, asian family**

**smallandgay:** i wish he would've just went to Canada 

**LucyCLucyDo:** Yeah. Me, too.

**judeth:** we all would've went with him, too

**smallandgay:** shit man i bet the weed in Canada is stellar

**LucyCLucyDo:** Prudence!

**The Conversation About Jude Between Lucy and Max**

**Lucy:** So, uh. What *is* the deal with you two?

**Max:** Well, you see, back in my Ivy League days, I came across a helpful brit whilst I was running from a group of neanderthals. The rest, with an adventure in the college cafeteria, is, as they say, history. 

**Lucy:** Max…

**Max:** *sigh* Fine. I, I like him. Okay?

**Lucy:** Are you gonna tell him? Before you leave?

**Max:** What the? No, of course not!

**Lucy:** Why?

**Max:** Because, he does not feel the same way.

**Lucy:** You dumbass.

**Max:** Lucy, name calling is rude! Would you like me to tell Mom that you're bullying me?

**Lucy:** You know she'd probably just say something like," Eh. He deserves it."

**Max:** The slander...

**a horde of hippies**

**LucyCLucyDo:** Hey, so, uh, I feel like I should do this before Max leaves sooo…

**LucyC:** yeet yeet pussy's really fun to eat

**maximillian:** WUIT WAH!?

**judeth:** hahahahhah

**yourdad:** fucking finally

**smallandgay:** oh shit here's my chance

**smallandgay:** hello Lucy it's a fine day- fuck me!

**yourmom:** oh my


	6. honestly, who even reads titles anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is Vietnam, Jude & lucy are playing matchmaker, prudence is upset or something, and Jo-Jo & Sadie are still the parents of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry that this hadn't been updated in so long. I decided to add Max's letters and some written text to make up for the upcoming lack of Prudence and Max.

**_Dear Hippies,_ **

_ I miss you guys so much. ‘Nam is… pretty terrifying, honestly. But, uh, yeah. I made a friend, though! His name’s George and he’s a limey, like Jude! He can sing pretty well, too. So well, infact, that, when this is all over, he’s starting a band with his boyfriend and his friends. The Bugs, or summat. Oh! I’ve been testing out the limey way of speaking, recently. It’s pretty fun. Apparently, ‘sloshed’ is a real word. Sorry, Jude. I told George about Sadie and he says The Bugs might make a song about her! Isn't that cool, Sades? Lucy, please tell me that, if you’re protesting, you’re doing it safely. Please. Have  _ you  _ written any new songs, Jo-Jo? Perhaps some about me? Pru, Luce, please, please tell me you two have gotten together- or are at least halfway there. Oh, and Jude? Try not to miss me too much.  _

**_Love you all,_ **

**_Max_ **

  
  
  


**A horde of hippies**

  
  


**LucyCLucyDo:** So, yeah. Have all of you read Max’s letter?

**yourmom:** i miss him, so much

**judeth:** i keep making a joke and expecting him to laugh but. he doesnt, because he’s not here and it, it just. yeah

**yourdad:** let the record show, i am writing no songs about max, although i do miss him

**yourmom:** hey, uh. where's prudence?

**judeth:** yeah she would’ve called max a fucking idiot and waxed poetic about her undying platonic love for him in the same sentence

**LucyCLucyDo:** Yeah. That is weird.

  
  


**yourdad:** this chat is so lonely and empty without max

**yourdad:** but, yeah. Prudence, where you be?

**judeth:** lucy. what happened?

**LucyCLucyDo:** Things. Things may have happened. Things that went wrong. 

**yourmom:** riiight.

**yourmom:** girl talk!

**The Sexy Girls In The Sky**

**thesinger:** what happened?

**theprotester:** I. Um, I don’t know? I just. I protest, right? And, I work, as well. So, I never have any time for things like dates, or whatever. And, I guess that upsets her, or something?

**thesinger:** maybe she thinks youre like purposely avoiding going on a date with her?

**theprotester:** I doubt that.

**just guys being guys**

**judeth:** i hate him, i hate him, i hate him so much

**yourdad:** but, let me guess, you also miss him ‘so much’

**yourdad:** or, bettter yet, that you love him ‘so much’

**judeth:** piss off, i told that u so someone else will know, not for you to tease me with it

**yourdad:** eh as your big-brother-figure, it is my duty to tease you, especially about things like this

**judeth:** mhm. do you think i should tell him? just, just in case?

**yourdad:** don’t talk like that, yeah

**judeth:** right. your’re right, i shouldn’t. yeah, ok.

**Actual Written Text???**

Lucy, despite Max's pleas, has decided to take the task of getting him and Jude together upon herself. So far, what with work and protesting, she hasn’t really had the chance to do anything. But, today, when Jude leaves his room for his afternoon tea, she will pounce and do… something? Lucy’s not really sure how the whole matchmaking thing goes.

Should she ask him how he feels about Max, or would that be too obvious? She should drop little hints, right? But, Max  _ has  _ been pretty obvious about his crush, ever since. Yeah, so, maybe  _ little  _ hints won’t work? Medium hints, then. Okay. 

“Are you alright there, love? You’re just. Standing there.” Jude says, and Lucy jumps nearly five feet in the air, from being both frightened  _ and  _ knowing that this is her chance. This is her chance to help her brother and she’s going to do it  _ right.  _ Fuck, ok.

“Jude! I was, was wondering if you’d like to have a, uh -what’s it called?- Cuppa? Yeah! Would you fancy a cuppa?” She babbles, attempting an English accent somewhere near the end. Yeah. She’s totally got this, she’s Lucy Carrigan. 

“Um, are you making fun of me,” Jude asks, his eyebrows furrowed. “What? No, of course not. I’m just trying to give you a taste of Britain. You’re homesick, yeah?” Jude eye’s don’t un-narrow and his eyebrows stay furrowed but, he does however, nod his head. Lucy takes this as him agreeing to have a ‘cuppa’ and, by association, agreeing to either, getting grilled about him, Max, and his feeling for Max or, recieving medium sized hints that Max is head over fucking heels in love with him.

When the cuppa is made, and they’re both seated, Lucy gets ready to pounce. But, then, Jude says, “So, I was talking to Prudence,” and suddenly, she can’t even remember why she was even getting ready to pounce in the first place,” and uh. She’s kind of angry with you. Like, extremely angry with you, really. So, you should, should go talk to her.”

Distantly, somewhere behind the frenzied thoughts of ‘Prudence is mad? At me?’, she wonders if this is Jude’s  _ pounce _ . They drink their tea in companionable silence, until Lucy remembers that she was also supposed to pounce. And, really, before Jude mentioned Prudence, she had a  _ plan _ . Fuck.  _ Find a segway to Max. Come on, Lucy _ , she thinks.

“I’d probably be more likely to do that if Max were here.” Boom. Segwayed. She looks at Jude, trying to discern any facial changes, or whatever. He looks a little sad, but that’s more than likely about Max’s… current situation. “Yeah,” he sighs,” I really miss him man. Like, so much.” 

Lucy bobs her head in agreement and  _ now.  _ Now, she pounces. “Y’know, I was trying to see if he was dating anyone. So I could tell them about, y’know, and, uh, I couldn’t find anyone that was a sure bet so, I was wondering, you being his best friend and all, if you know about him being with anyone.” Jude’s looking a little jealous, and. Yeah, she’s gotten what she needed. “Anyway, I’ve finished my tea so I'm just going to go back to my room…”

**what could’ve been** ********

**Feeny:** what was that about?

**Carrigan:** What was what about?

**Feeny:** that whole me mentioning prudence and you with max thing

**Feeny:** what was *that* about

**Carrigan:** I think we were pouncing on each other.

**Feeny:** we were what now?!

**Carrigan:** Not like that, God! We were playing matchmaker. Me with you and Max, you with me and Pru.

**Feeny:** i wasnt… playing matchmaker with you and prudence

**Feeny:** waiiit. you were what? with who now?

**Carrigan:** Playing matchmaker, with you and Max.

**Feeny:** did jo-jo tell you? i swear that man has no idea of how to keep a secret

**Carrigan:** Secret?

**Feeny:** no need to play dumb now, lu. i know you know that i ‘ave… feelings for your brother

**Carrigan:** Wait. You what?!

  
  
**Feeny:** you, you didn’t know?

**Carrigan:** No!

**Feeny:** oh shit, oh shit, oh shit

**Feeny:** then why were you trying to set us up

**Carrigan:** Thought you’d make a good couple.

**Feeny:** riiight

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did right the Beatles in a fanfic about a movie based around Beatles music. No, I do not have any regrets. (ok, well, maybe *some* regrets)


	7. there is actual plot! i repeat, people, actual plot!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max writes some letters, thinks about Vietnam 
> 
> Prudence up and leaves
> 
> jude forget he has a girlfriend, talks to said girlfriend 
> 
> jojo writes a song
> 
> sadie makes plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossed out words are erased words!
> 
> not sure if ever mentioned this but this whole fic is taking place in mid to late 1968 and early 1969 (

**Dear Hippies**

_Hey, guys. How are you? I’m doing fine, in case you’re wondering. My buddy, George (remember him?) and I have been writing songs and what not for his band, in our free time. We’ve come up with a good one, I can’t wait to show you guys. But, uh, anyway, what have you guys been up to? Lucy, Pru, are you two still protesting, about this_ ~~ ** _stupid, stupid_**~~ _war? Sadie, Jo-Jo, y’all are still making a ruckus down at the cafe, right? And, Jude, you’re still drawing, right? Strawberries and portraits, right?_

_Hey, Lucy, can you say hi to mom and dad for me? Anyway, I miss -and love- you guys soo much._

**Love, Max**

**Dear Lucy**

_I originally had this in the first letter but, I decided that it was too...personal for the others. I. I just want you to know that I won't be another Daniel. Okay? You can trust me on that. I love you, so, so much. With all of my heart.._

**Love (from all of my heart, Lu, I love you) Max**

  
  


**a horde of hippies**

**LucyCLucyDo:** Another letter from Max. 

**yourmom:** i miss him beyond words

**judeth:** i keep waking up cuddling my pillow, thinking it's max 

**yourdad:** … iwroteasongaboutmax

**LucyCLucyDo:** Do repeat that sentence.

**yourdad:** i wrote a song about max…

**yourmom:** oh, jo-jo! can we hear it???

**yourdad:** not yet. i still have some things i need to do to it

**LucyCLucyDo:** cool, cool.

**judeth:** so, prudence just texted me. 

**judeth:** she left 

**LucyCLucyDo:** What!? She just? Left, just like that!? I. I can't, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna.

**_LucyCLucyDo_ ** _has left that chat_

**yourdad:** fuck is she okay?

**yourmom:** i don't think so.

**QwQ lesbians QwQ**

**LucyCLucyDo:** I'm sorry. Please come back.

**LucyCLucyDo:** I miss you.

**LucyCLucyDo:** Please don't hate me.

**LucyCLucyDo:** Can you please respond?

**LucyCLucyDo:** I love you.

**Actual Written Text???**

**ONE**

Every day, he wakes up and expects to die. Every night, he goes to sleep and expects to die. Vietnam is hot and stuffy and _dangerous._ And all he can think about is becoming another Daniel. He can’t do that to Lucy, he just can’t. And, God. Jude, he can’t just die on him. Just die without telling him. 

HIs only reprieve is George and The Bugs. Or, The Beatles, apparently. And even that’s not enough. When he first met George, there was this glint in his eye, a glow in his face. That’s not there anymore.

He just wants to go home.

**just guys being dudes**

**judeth:** i litchrally somehow managed to forget that i had a girlfriend. 

**yourdad:** come again?

**judeth:** i forgot i had a girlfriend. she called me today.

**yourdad:** oh wow

**Jude and Helen (was that her name?) Have a Phone Call**

**Jude:** Hullo?

**Helen:** You stopped writing. 

**Jude:** I'm sorry. Who, who is this?

**Helen:** You don't even remember who I am! How do you forget your own girlfriend!?

**Jude:** Ohymygod! I'm so sorry, Helen. I-

**Helen:** I don't wanna hear it.

**Jude:**...Okay.

**Helen:** Just. Why'd you stop writing? Who was she?

**Jude:** He. Who was he.

**Helen:** Oh. Okay. Who was _he,_ then?

**Jude:** Max.

***dial tone***

**Actual Written Text???**

**TWO**

Mr. Kite, despite some extreme eccentricities, is pretty rad. Honestly, everyone at the circus is pretty rad. Originally, Prudence was gonna chill out here for a bit and then go back to the Village. But, it's just too _cool_ here. And plus, there's Rita, who _actually_ has time for her.

So, yeah. Maybe she'll stay a bit longer. 

**a horde of hippies**

**yourmom:** hey guys since everybody's kinda sad and distant i was wondering if y'all wanted to go to this circus thing next weel

**judeth:** sure! lucy says sure to

**yourdad:** ok

  
  
  



	8. the platonic kings and queens of matchmaking are.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Lucy matchmake  
> Prudence makes a quick appearance  
> Sadie and Jo-Jo both appear literally onnce I swear (sorry, Sadie and Jo-Jo)  
> Max is sill in 'Nam  
> Jude is surprisingly tangled in everybody elses love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through previous chapters and this went from being very silly crack like to being actually serious and im kind of proud of that
> 
> (lets see how long the seriousness lasts)

**Actual Written Text???**

Before New York, when Lucy was sad, or mad, or scared, she’d go to Max. Which is what she wishes she could do right now but, Max is in Vietnam and she’s in Greenwich Village and, her girlfriend is, is  _ somewhere  _ and, and- she has no one, doesn’t she?

And, and- “Are you okay? You’re kinda just, staring there.” And she has Jude, and Jo-Jo, and Sadie, and  _ matchmaking _ . Yeah, matchmaking could be a big distraction. Matchmaking requires logic and charisma, two things she definitely has.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just, still trying to figure out if Max had any girlfriends.” She responds, her brain all ready working overtime and forming a plan. “This again!? Lu, seriously, if you want to ‘help’  _ matchmake  _ Max and I, just ask.” Jude says, shaking his head and chuckling softly.

“Can I help matchmake you and Max?” Lucy asks, only a bit disappointed she won’t be able to put the plan that she had thought of into action. “On one condition.” Jude responds.

“And that is?”   
  
“I do the same for you and Prudence.”   
  
Lucy sighs and says,”As you wish.” Jude nods. “Cuppa?” Lucy gives Jude a thumbs as she walks to the rickety dining table. Once the coffee is done and both Lucy and Jude are seated, Lucy pounces. Or, really, it’s less of a pounce and more of a tiny spring forward. But, semantics.

“So. You like him right?” She asks, watching as Judes stubbled cheeks color. “Yes,” he responds. “Since when?”   
  


“Since I met him? I don’t know. Since the drive to your parent house, maybe? It’s just, he’s always so mesmerizing and alluring, you know?” He chattered. “No, I do not know. Hey, please don’t wax poetic about your love for my brother, we don’t really have time for that.”   
  
“Right, yeah. Sorry. Next question.”

“I don’t really have any more questions so I guess it’s your turn.” Lucy says, leaning back in her chair. “Sweet! Okay, um. What happened between the two of you?” Jude asks. Lucy takes a minute to think. “Recently or full story?”

“The second one.”   
  
“Ok, so, um. A few weeks after I came out, we got to talking and I kind of told her that, other than Max, she was the reason I came out and, then, she said that she had liked me ever since she met me at Cafe Huh?, which was quite surprising, really.” She stops to take a breath, getting a sip of her now cold cuppa while she’s at it. “And then things just kinda went downhill. With protesting and waitressing, and her job down at the Club, we never had time for each other. Though, I was mainly the one texting ‘sorry stuck at work’. And then she left.”   
  
“Wow. Okay. Maybe you two could comprise and make up a schedule, or summat.” Jude says, getting up from his spot and grabbing his and Lucy’s mugs of coffee and putting them in the sink. “Hey, that actually seems like a good idea thanks, Jude.” Lucy says, getting up to show her gratitude by giving Jude a hug.

Jude returns the hug with a head pat and the soft kiss to Lucy’s forehead. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I’m a genius. Now, go to bed, it’s late.”

**a horde of hippies**

**yourmom:** hey guys i know we have that circus thing planned already but who wants to go to my gig tomorrow

**smallandgay:** id say ‘me’ but im miles away sooo

**judeth:** oh hey, prudence!

**smallandgay:** hello peasant

**LucyCLucyDo:** HI….

**smallandgay:** aand goodbye peasant

**_smallandgay_ ** **has left the chat**

**LucyCLucyDo:** Seriously!?

**just guys being dudes**

**yourdad:** hey remember that one time when i gave you two instead of one marshmallows

**yourdad:** and you said *british accent* i owe ya one, jo-jo

**judeth:** yess…

**yourdad:** now is your time to un-owe me

**judeth:** ok

**yourdad:** right so i wanna **[redacted]**

**judeth:** ohmyfuckingjimihendrix for real?

**yourdad:** yeah. for real…

**judeth:** mate i’ll totally help you

**(pretty short) Actual Written Text?**

Laughing slightly, as he turns off his phone and gets comfy and bed, Jude wonders how he managed to basically get tangled in everyone’s love life. 

  
  
  


  
  
  



	9. the one where its not really funny because its just filler- that took two million years because of a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so, someone from chapter eight (im to lazy to check the comments and see who) was like "oh shit, is jo-jo about to propose" and i was like "HmHmHmHmH... maybe?" and so, like, whoever it was gets a trophy so... here: 🏆. whoever it pls come and collect it in the comments

**Actual Written Text???**

**(one)**

"Ok. What's our first order of business?" Jude asks Jo-Jo, who's seated in the chair across from him. "A ring, I think? Or maybe an actual proposal plan? I dunno, man.” Jo-Jo responds, growing more frantic and confused with each word.

Jude laughs despite himself and says," I think we might need someone who has two X chromosomes to help us, yeah?"

"But, who?" Jo-Jo stresses. "Prudence is… somewhere and Lucy can't keep a secret."

"Calm down, I know  _ just _ the girl. Or woman, really. But, whatever."

**a horde of hippies**

**yourmom:** guys guys guys! the gig is TOMORROW so be ready!

**yourdad:** please tell me there won't be any wack costumes time, sades

**yournom:** there won't be, I promise.

**yourdad:** good.

**judeth** : aw, man. that last costume looked utterly ridiculous on you

**yourdad:** shut it!

**Max's Letter**

**(to The Hippies)**

_ Dear Hippies, _

_ Hi, guys. How are you? Does everyone still have their heads screwed on right?  _

_ I don't really have much to say today. Just that I miss you guys and I love you and I hope you're all doing well. _

_ Oh, and. Here's one of the songs me and George wrote: _

_ They're my dream gone, love I always been _

_ Ah, they keep me outta trouble _

_ Love hurts, love hurts, love hurts _

_ Love rocks, love rocks, love rocks _

  
  


_ Love flow flow out your vein _

_ It's worth standing up for _

_ Love flow flow out your vein _

_ It's worth standing up for _

  
  


_ Oh my God you showed me love _

_ And without a doubt I trust you so _

_ How do you guys like it? It still needs a bit more work but, uh. Yeah. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Max _

**Max's Letter**

**(to Lucy)**

_ Hey Luce. _

_ I was thinking about that talk we had, before I left. What if I wrote a letter to Jude and told him? That way, if he doesn't feel the same, I'll have a legitimate reason to avoid him for a couple of months or so? What do you think? Should I do it? _

_ Max _

**a horde of hippies**

**judeth:** im just saying jo-jo, it was pretty funny

**yourdad:** i will kill you and feed your body to the fucking fish in the hudson river

**LucyCLucyDo:** I feel like we should maybe stop threatening death and start discussing Max's letter??

**yourmom:** oh, yes! that song is amazing!

**judeth:** it is really good

**yourdad:** i think it needs to be tightened up a bit- and finished, obviously. but other than that, it's pretty wicked 

**LucyCLucyDo:** I wonder who he wrote it about…

**Actual Written Text??**

**(two)**

"So, Lucy, what help do you need in that of the romance department?" Jude asks. He and Lucy are in his (and max's) room.

"Uh. Well, you see. I need to get in contact with Pru in order to tell her my ideas, y'know." Lucy says, shrugging and looking away sheepishly. 

"Duh. Ok. Here's her number, go crazy. But, uh. Not too crazy." 

Lucy takes the piece of paper from Jude's hand, says "thank you," and goes back to her room. 

With Lucy gone, Jude gets to  _ work.  _ And by work, he meant that he called his mom. "Mom? Yeah, hi, if someone was to propose to you how would you want it done?"

" _ Mm. I'd want it simple but elegant. Nothing to gawdy or attention-getting. Just something for the two of us. Why do you ask?" _

"Asking for a friend," Jude says, writing down 'simple, elegant, anti-attention, and intimate' in the "Jadie Proposal Plans" part of his notebook. He kinda needs a new one, really. He only seems to have, like, fifty pages left.

" _ Really, now. And this friend  _ isn't  _ just you? _ "

"Oh, Mom, no! I'm probably not gonna be getting married for a while." Jude says, thinking about Max. 

" _ Well, that's good, I guess. Just remember, I want some grandchildren!"  _

Jude laughs and says," I know, Mum. Bye, Mum," and, " Love you, too." When the call ends, Jude sighs, feeling the weird feeling he gets whenever he calls his mum.

He misses home but he doesn't think he'll ever be going back. At least, not permanently. Maybe for a visit, with Max and Lucy and the Horde and maybe (just maybe) his and Max's kids.

_ Gah, already thinking about having kids with 'em and you haven't even asked him out yet. For shame,  _ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Lucy says in his head.

He says  _ fuck you _ very firmly to the voice and goes back into the Whatever Room to help Jo-Jo.

**A Letter From Lucy**

**To Max**

_ Big Brother, _

_ That's actually a pretty smart idea. I mean, well, not the avoiding part because you wouldn't be able to avoid him forever but, yeah. Galaxy brain thinking there, Maxwell. _

_ So, uhm. A little bit after you left, Prudence and I got into this fight. We're still working things out. I called her earlier but she hung up about three seconds in. I miss her so much. _

_ Er, anyway, I'm still protesting. I actually have one next week. Jude's supposed to come with. And, yes. I will make sure that your boy doesn't get hurt. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lucy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as said in the title, this took so long bevause of a song. 
> 
> i wanted to like, actually write max's song but, i suck at song writing (i realised this after trying for weeks to wrtie a song) so, in the end, i settled for a radnom generator song.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this skskyeet~~~
> 
> don't be mean ~~~


End file.
